Sleeping L
by 8anima
Summary: Light wants to take revenge to L for taking pictures of him when he's asleep, so he tried everything he could think of to make the great detective fell asleep so he could embarrass him just like what he did to him. everything.
1. Prologue

**Title** : Sleeping L

**Warning** : Not beta-ed, YAOI, OOC

**Genre** : Humor

**Rating ** : M for hints of you know what xD

**Summary** : Light wants to take revenge to L for taking pictures of him when he's asleep, so he tried everything he could think of to make the great detective fell asleep so he could embarrass him just like what he did to him. **everything**.

It was 1 AM and no one was still wide awake beside L and Light. "Aren't you sleepy, Ryuuzaki?" asked Light to the man he was handcuffed with. "No" the black haired man replied shortly. "You want to sleep Light-kun?" L tore his gaze from his computer screen to glance at Light, his 5% suspect of Kira. "I do. We haven't sleep for 3 days already" Light covered his mouth with his free hand as he yawned uncharacteristically. "I haven't have any in my entire life" L replied nonchalantly. L pushed himself to make the chair he was sitting on slide to his left, Light was dragged along abruptly. "Well, normal people need sleep to function properly" Light rubbed his tired eyes. "Are you implying that I'm abnormal- and I'm not functioning properly right now?" the man with evident eye bags looked at Light, "You think?" Light chuckled lightly, "I was just saying I'm a normal human who needs to sleep, that's all" he added. L was silent for a moment, his eyes still staring at the screen but his thumb was stucked between his lips. "You know what Light-kun, let's go to the bed" the black haired man stood up, still barefooted as ever he strolled to their shared bedroom upstairs with Light trailing behind. Light felt suspicious as to why L suddenly wanted them to go to bed "You're planning something?" he asked. L halted his way, "A research said human tend to give off his true nature when they're asleep" he answered. "Wait, you're planning to watch me when I'm sleeping?" he asked wide eyed. L didn't say anything, he just unlocked the room and pushed open the door. L plomped himself onto the nearest chair from the bed and pat the bed "Saa, sleep here". Light flinched at the sight of L eagerly asking him to sleep. "You wont find anything by staring at me sleeping" Light reasoned as he unbuttoned some of the buttons of his shirt, but L seemed like he was determined. "Fine, do whatever you want" Light sighed as he laid himself onto the bed, next to the sitting L. "Oyasuminasai, Ryuuzaki" Light said before he turned off the lights. Light tried to close his eyes, but L's watching eyes made him feel very uncomfortable, he felt like he was a rabbit who was being eyed by an eagle (of all animals in the world, Light did have a little...no, just a **tiny bit **interest in that fluffy animal until he had a secret stash of bunny plushies in his closet but he didn't want anyone to find out tho). Light shifted to his side, his back facing L. It couldn't help him to fell asleep since he was used to face his right side when he's sleeping but if he's facing right, that means he would let L stare at his sleeping form. 'Ah who cares, he still wont find anything even if I let him watch me!' Light thought, with that he turned his body around and face to face with L.

0- + - + - + - oOo- + - + - + - o

There were only the sound of ticking clock and Light's soft snore in the room, L was watching Light's sleeping face silently. His eyes scanned his friend's sleeping form from head to toe, he just looked so peaceful and calm. L saw how his chocolate hair fell onto the pillow, his bangs covering the closed eyes. L moved slowly to remove the bangs and he just realized how long Light's eyelashes was. His gaze went down to his sharp nose, and his pink lips which was opened slightly like a silent invitation for him to touch. L let his fingertips grazed over the plump lips then quickly pulled away when Light twitched.

He resumed to watch intently Light's every movement and every expressions he made unconsciously. Every twitches of eyebrows, every small smile and of course the glistening sweat on his skin due to the unrepaired aircon. "Nnn" Light moaned slightly, his hand unconsciously pulled his own shirt due to the heat, the last button on his shirt fell off and his feet kick off the sheet, his flawless chest was finally on display, his pink nipples were peeking underneath his white underwear. L blinked, feeling some excitement down at his nether region. 'Ah, I think this is what the book said as sexual arousal' he thought. This was the first time for him to actually feel like this, he never feel attracted to any women/man before since they're uninteresting, dumb and plain in his eyes. He never thought anyone was sexy and tempting enough to wake his desire. Never, **until** this time.

"Ngh" Light shifted on his sleep, half of his face was burried in the soft pillow, his handcuffed left hand landed beside his pillow just beside his right hand- reminding him a term he ever read in a dictionary called bondage, Light was slightly curling on his sleep giving L a nice view of his firm ass. With that, L finally gave up- L walked to the bathroom to do something he read over the book which would be the best solution for his problem: an activity called masturbation.

0- + - + - + - oOo- + - + - + - o

Sun ray seeping through the curtain, falling upon two males inside the room. One was rubbing sleepiness from his eyes, and the other one was still sitting with his legs bent on the chair- the usual sitting pose. Light pulled himself up and leaned his body on the headboard "Have you found something by watching me sleep?". "None" L replied shortly. "See, I told you so" Light said as he stretched his stiff body. Light then rose from his bed and made his way to the bathroom . "However" L's voice was heard, making Light turned his gaze around. "I do get a lot of photos to analyze later" L said as he showed of a photo of sleeping Light on his digital camera. On the screen, Light was sleeping with ruffled hair, gaping mouth with a faint drool trace on the corner, his shirt was a mess. That picture could really taint the image of _'Yagami Light'_ he had build up until now. Light stormed to L and grabbed his digital camera forcefully, he pushed the back button and was shocked to see the amount of pictures of him L had taken. Light's usual composed face was now flushed red "I am deleting these photos" he informed as he furiously hit the trash icon on every photo. "You can delete everything there, I already have Watari to make back ups" said L as a matter of factly. "L!" Light was about to choke the black haired man when suddenly they heard Matsuda's voice from behind the door "Wow, Light-kun in this photo looked so... lewd". Light hurriedly stormed to open the door, he quickly took the photo away from Matsuda's hand before he could even said 'good morning'. In his view, was him with slightly opened eyes. His mouth was slightly opened and the back of his free hand was over the corner of his lips, his shirt was unbuttoned completely, his underwear was rode up until his abs was seen. One of his leg was bent as if covering his crotch from the camera view while the other leg was straight. Light instantly gave the strongest killer glare at L, "You **made me** pose like this didn't you?" he accused. "I didn't" L replied curtly. "I want to see the CCTV tape" Light exclaimed as he went to the monitor room downstairs, dragging L behind. He watched the tape and rewinded for a few times, trying to spot any weirdness. But he didn't find any. "I'm sure you're now convinced that I didn't do anything weird to you when you're asleep" L was smirking inside. "And now I'm considering that 'human really tend to show his true nature when they're asleep' statement is about 20% true" he added. Light crumpled the photo in his hand furiously and threw it to the bin, he swore that he would make L fell asleep and take loads of embarassing pictures of him. 'Just you see L, revenge is coming to you' Light thought, an evilish grin was pasted on his face- mentally.

oOo-oOo-oOo

wohooo... a new series :D

I know I should have update my JR fic but I'm still undecided as to which scene should I make so I couldn't update ,

and when I'm confused, this plot has been knocking on my head since this morning so yeah I make it :D

I want to give my best so I wont submit a half assed work (according to my view) so maybe the JR one would take a lot more time than this

* I really want to see a sleeping Light if he posed like that ughhh *wiping drool*

R&R~~


	2. Chapter 1

Title : Sleeping L

Warning : Not beta-ed, OOC, Yaoi

Genre : Humor, romance

A/N : the net ditched meeeee TT_TT it's been a looooong while since my last update.. nope, I didn't- I dont and I wont give up with this story but the net decided to be a bitch and left me.. sorry guys :( I'll try to update

A/N : this chapter is rather long and... not so interesting since my mood has been down lately thanks to the net, but the next chapter would be far interesting (I hope)

A/N : thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows from you dear readers. They encourage me to do better with this fic

**Chapter 1 **

**The Insomniac's Twisted Immune System**

Light had forcefully took every print out of his embarassing photos from L's hands (and some from Matsuda's) yet somehow it seemed like L was able to make more print outs out of thin air. No matter how many times Light had snatched them from L's clutch, L somehow had more and more until Light had gave up and let L _analyze_ his photos.

The eccentric detective was perched on the chair, his thumb stuck between his lips as he flipped through the photos, thoroughly scanning each of it. Once in a while he would narrow his eyes and stared at his laptop screen. One question popped in his mind, why did Light's sleeping habit was different? He had watched Light for 5 days and 5 night from hidden cameras he had installed at Light's bedroom back when Light was still a sophomore. He had never slept like this before. Even when he put Light in confinement for more than a month, Light never slept this way. Was there something that changed in Light? If Light was Kira maybe that time he knew he had been watched and act carefully so he could get L and the polices out of his back. But he acted like he was no more than an average teenager perfectly, too perfect until it became highly suspicious. Yet why last night...

"Oi Ryuzaki!" Light called out, the detective turned his gaze. "Yagami-kun" uttered L suddenly, making the said man startled a bit. "Why did you sleep like that last night?" L asked. "Huh? Like what?" Light took a cup of tea Watari had put a while ago. "Like you were trying to tempt your surrounding to ravish you, almost like an AV model" L stated blatantly. Tea bursted out from Light's mouth, followed by some coughs from the shock. "AV?!" Light slammed the tea cup on the table and glared at L. "Is there any worse term than 'AV model' to represent how I look?!" Light's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Well of course there is, you were like a hor-" Light covered L's mouth before he could finish his word. "That was rhetorical question! Geez" Light said exasperatedly.

L continued to mumble despite Light's palm was still clamping over his mouth. Assuming that L was still asking him the reason, Light sighed as he retreats his hand. "That was once in a while thing- I haven't had a dream like that for a while" his cheeks turned a shade of pink. "Ah a dream" L nodded in understanding though he never experienced one. "What kind of dream?" he added. "It's privacy" Light answered shortly. L contemplated on something for a moment before he finally spoke "Assuming Yagami-kun is a healthy 18 years old boy". "I **am** a healthy 18 years old boy" Light cut in with his complain. "Held captive for over a month with hands handcuffed on his back, cameras installed in his room and bathroom preventing him to do suspicious things. Right after he was released and finally able to sleep comfortably on a bed he had a dream which made him groan and make seductive gestures. This maybe the effect of procrastinating his biological needs then I'm sure you're 80%" L exclaimed, pointing his spoon to Light's face. "Sexually frustrated" L continued, he sipped his overly sweet tea- oblivious to the fact that the man beside him was gawking with beet red face at his statement. Light swore to double the damage L would get from his revenge.

0- + - + - + - oOo- + - + - + - o

It was still 11 PM but L sensed the team had reached their limit and wrapped the day. As soon as he announced it, everyone bid their goodnight and scrambled to their perspective rooms inside the task force building. Another day had passed, Kira still passed his judgments on criminals yet L couldn't pinpoint who's this new Kira might be since this Kira only kill criminals who were broadcasted on TV but didn't even bother to consider whether the broadcasted criminals did it coincidentally, forced, unconscious or not. This new Kira was definitely worse than the usual one.

Light turned around his chair, catching the sight of his sleeping photos which scattered on one of the tables- abandoned as L didn't think they weren't necessary anymore (but he secretly kept the sexiest photo in his baggy jeans pocket for personal use). Light rose from his chair, drawing attention from the black haired man "Where are you going?". "Table, I'm gonna get the photos and threw them in the shredder" Light answered, L replied with an "Oh" and walked with him. Light fed the shredder with his photos whilst stealing glances to L once in a while, pondering on was it the time for him to start his plan or not. L, being as sharp as ever noticed this "You have something to say, Yagami-kun?". "Let's grab some coffee" the younger man flashed his sweetest smile, giving the detective the creeps

0- + - + - + - oOo- + - + - + - o

Back to the monitor room in L task force, both the detective and his Kira suspect were sitting on the couch. L was busy typing on his laptop, something which Light assume was an investigation report of a serial killer case from France since L typed it in French. "I've told you we better make coffee ourselves" Light said whilst skimming on a stack of paper which containing data's of Kira's victims for this week. "Watari will be here" the detective answered. "It's been thirty minutes since you ask him for coffee" Light reasoned out but the detective gave no response.

"What if something happen with Watari-san?" Light suggested, without sparing him a glance L replied "Watari is more than able to defend himself. Moreover, he would delete our database if something dangerous happen". "No matter how capable he is, Watari is an old man. Aside from danger from outside, you should pay attention to dangers from his inside. You won't know how precious someone is until he/she's gone. I've once almost lost my father from his heart attack and I promise to myself that I wont let anything bad happen to my dad ever again" L was stunned for a while. He clicked on speaker button he had used to communicate with Watari "Watari" he called. No one answered.

"Let's go check on him" L said, more like an order. Light only nodded and followed L. They rushed out of the monitor room, down the hallway and took a left turn where Watari's post was. The detective entered the password on the security key, bent forward to get his retina scanned then the door slide open. Watari was splayed on the floor, his eyes were closed. "Watari!" Light and L shout in unison. They stormed to the old man, Light checked on his pulse while L checked his breathing, then he searched whether he was hit until he lost conscious by someone or he had just fainted by himself. Both sighed in relieve when they realized Watari's vital signs were okay and no bump behind his head and back, the only thing wasn't normal was his body temperature which rather cold and he sweat a lot. L shook the man who took him in to Wammy's house slightly "Watari, wake up". Slowly the fainted man's eyes fluttered open "What happened?". The jet black haired man helped Watari to stand up, while Light hold onto him "You fainted" L informed. "Probably this is because of the accumulated fatigue. It's tough for you to be on guard 24/7" Light guessed, they seated Watari on the couch. "You should get some rest, Watari. Or maybe one or two day offs. Your health is also a crucial thing to maintain in order to catch Kira and prevails justice like you always wish" L advised, Watari just smiled. "Then I shall get back to my room now" Watari said, Light and L quickly hold him to prevent him from falling and led him to his room. After Watari was laid on his bed, L turned off the light and slid close the door. "Show me where the pantry is and I'll make you something" Light offered, the detective was silent for a moment before he finally replied "I want hot chocolate".

0- + - + - + - oOo- + - + - + - o

L guided him to the pantry, Light made a glass of hot chocolate for L and a cup of coffee for him. He took out a tray and put their beverages on it as well as L's cup of sugar cubes, then both L and Light went back to the monitor room with L carrying the tray (Light forced him to by saying it's called teamwork). As both young men arrived to the monitor room, Light took the beverages and put them on the table then put aside the tray. L put cubes after cubes of sugar to his drink, Light caught L staring at his glass of hot chocolate. "Is there anything wrong?" Light asked. "Nothing" L answered curtly.

'Did he find something strange in it? No way, I didn't spike his drink. Besides, L isn't that naive. To think **_Yagami Light had put something in _**must have passed in his mind and he would be a fool to ignore this possibility. But what L didn't know is where I put **it**. I've put the sleeping pills in my **own drink** since I think he would choose to drink **mine** instead of his own. But what if he drinks it anyway? No, I know how L works. He won't trust anybody as much as he believes in Watari. Although there's a possibility of him not drinking either drinks but he **_definitely wont do this_** since that overly analytical jerk would think of this as a challenge and to not drink any is not an option if he wants me to loose. Yes. He does not only want to win, he also wants me to loose- that's how L's childish way of thinking. So he would ask me to swap drinks with me'. Light's whirl of mind spinning quickly, just when L's drink was about to touch the liquid L halted. He sniffed his drink then scrunched his eyebrows, thumb stuck on his lips before he finally put down the beverage.

The detective turned his gaze toward the police's son "Can I have your coffee?" he asked. "Ehh? I don't want your overly sweet and unhealthy drink" Light retorted- he was actually smirking inside for this had worked exactly like he had expected. "A bit of sugar wont hurt you, as well as it didn't hurt me" L reasoned as he shoved his glass to Light. "No, I need my coffee" Light said as he slowly move the cup to his lips. "Actually, I don't mind sharing. Though that would mean we have indirect kiss"" L informed- Light flinched hearing the 'indirect kiss' word came out of the perverted detective's mouth. Light sighed and handed the coffee to L reluctantly "Here, you can have it. I'll just make another one later". L received it with a slight nod; he put 4 cubes of sugar and emptied the cup. Light felt he couldn't contain his smirk but he had to keep up his act- he glanced at his wristwatch, 'The effect will kick in after 10 minutes' he thought.

He turned his gaze to the screen- pretending to be absorbed with what it was displaying. "Yagami-kun" L started, drawing attention from the younger man. "You are the very first person I ever think of as a friend" the black haired man stated. 'You're super weird, eccentric, suspicious, egoist and very persistent not to mention perverted. No wonder no one is able to keep up with you except Watari... and me?' Light flashed his smile "I suppose it's an honor for me to be friends with the great detective". "You really think so?" L's answer was a nod from the teenager. A comfortable silent fell upon them- with both only looking at each screen.

10 minutes had passed yet there was no sign of L getting sleepy or dizzy. 'Maybe the drug needs more time to take effect on him. It happens to some people' Light guessed, but as time passed by and the clock had struck 1 AM- which meant it had been more than 1 hour since L drunk the sleeping pills but L's eyes were as wide as ever and he didn't yawn whatsoever. Light yawned- purposefully not covering his mouth with his palms since he believed that 'sleepiness is spread able through yawns' but L didn't yawn nor showing any sign of sleepiness. 'Well, sleepiness is spread able through yawns- except for L' Light mused mentally. "I'm beat" Light muttered as he rubbed his sleepiness from his eyes then propped his chin over his knuckles. A touch on his elbow made him glanced to his side, the detective was shoving the cold chocolate drink. "Drink up" the jet black haired man said, "The sugar can keep you up IF you want to. Or we can make some coffee again" he added. "Nah, I just want to sleep now" Light answered. "If you say so" L stood up from his chair, hands in his pocket then made his way to their shared bedroom.

"You never get sleepy aren't you?" Light asked, following behind the detective as he stretched. "No" the detective answered curtly before he opened the bedroom door. "It's wrong, you know... have you gone to see a doctor?" the brown haired man asked. "I had, when I was a child Watari took me to some doctors. Many kinds of medications I tried but none of them works, they say something with my immune system neutralized the sedatives. So I stopped- they tasted terrible anyway." L replied. "No wonder my plan didn't work. What a twisted immune system" Light mumbled into the soft pillow. "Did you say anything?" L asked. Light waved his hand in dismiss "Please continue".

"Then Watari suggested that maybe the problem is in my head- something about mentally traumatized in such young age but I insisted that wasn't it since I never recall any traumatizing event ever occured and I dont like to attend that useless meetings with that not-so-bright psychiatrist so I proved to Watari that even if I dont sleep I still can give my best by solving a cold case and went through some tests Watari made- afterward he let me do as I please" L concluded his story, his lips curved- forming a small smile as the sight of his sleeping friend greeted him. The detective's gaze soften- an expression he never let anyone know he has. "Yagami-kun" L tested, the latter didn't respond. Asumming the younger man had fell asleep, the detective drew closer slowly. Seeing his eyelids didn't move anymore and his mouth was slightly open, L braced himself. He removed Light's bangs slowly and landed his own lips on his forehead. He let his lips lingering a bit longer before he pulled out, whispering a goodnight softly to his friend's ear before he went back to his chair beside the table and turned on his laptop- continuing to type away his report.

0- + - + - + - oOo- + - + - + - o

R & R pls, edited once- if there's still mistakes which bothering you kindly let me know :) sorry for my no good english- it isn't my first language and I dont wanna burden someone to beta me...

spoiler alert : L and Light will have a match betting on something, loosing is not an option for L.. a delicious sweat drenched chapter will come to your way~


End file.
